A Whole Lotta History
by Mouche
Summary: Set before Vampire Academy - How did Rose and Lissa survive for two years away from the Academy and it's Guardians and how long was Dimitri chasing them! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately don't own anything it all belongs to Richelle Mead! - Please enjoy and R&R. Many thanks Erika Jayne.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one:<span>

Rose,

Remember these rules:

Trust no one on the outside, they cannot know who and what you really are.

Protect the Princess until your dying breath

They come first!

Keep moving, do not forget that.

Use cash as often as possible.

Believe in yourself.

And finally Rose, do not fight Strigoi. Just run!

Be safe,

Sonya.

* * *

><p>"Lissa" I whispered as we crouched behind a large bush. "We need a room and from what I can see from here, no sign of Guardians"<p>

"Right, so what do we do?" Lissa voice was quite and uncertain.

"Umm, go compel him to give us a room."

"Rose I don't know if I can do that, I mean I'm not meant to use.."

"Liss we aren't at the academy any more we can do what we want. I mean that obviously within reason but we need a room. Do you want to be taken back to St Vlads?"

"Of course not Rose but," Lissa picked at leaves on the bush. "Fine I'll do it"

Lissa ran her delicate hands through her long platinum blonde hair and took a deep breath; I silently prayed that the compulsion would work. Lissa walked across the forecourt to the small booth. The older gentleman very quickly got a dreamy look on his face, I knew that the compulsion was working, he slowly turned around and picked a key up off the rack and handed it to Lissa. Lissa started to walk towards the large metal staircase to the left of the booth. After a few steps she turned and looked at me and waved the key. She had a large smile on her face but she looked tired. I made my way quickly across the forecourt and followed Lissa to our room.

When we entered the room we breathed a sigh of relief. The room was very basic with a large double bed in the middle of the room, the bathroom opposite the large motel style window. Opposite the bed was a small television, I went over and turned it on, the television crackled and popped to life. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched the news reader.

"Rose." Lissa asked as she sat down beside me.

"Yes Lissa"

"How long do you think we can hide from them?"

"For as long as we need to." I stated. "We have no choice here, we needed to go so we went."

"I know and I am sorry I made you do this" Lissa folded her hands in her lap. I could feel how guilty she felt and how tired she was.

"Lissa listen to me." My voice came out harsher than I intended. "You did not make me do anything. I am your Guardian and it is my job to keep you safe. So I will keep you safe. Anyway we managed to get to Laurel okay, so tomorrow we move on to somewhere else."

"What if they find us Rose?"

"They won't, not even their best Guardian will be able to find us" I smirked and Lissa smiled.

* * *

><p>One thing that always surprised me when I arrived at an academy, was that each academy looked practically the same. The same almost church-like architecture with stone carvings, the dark and gothic atmosphere. I smile to myself as I think I could quite easily be standing in my Academy in Sibera rather than boring Montana USA. As soon as I park my car I was greeted by two Guardians, a tall, broad blonde haired woman and a stocky man. The woman was the only one who spoke.<p>

"I am Alberta Petrov, head of the Guardians here and this is Stan Alto. If you could follow us" They both then promptly turned on their heels, I grabbed my long "duster" coat out of the car and followed them. We walked silently though the maze of corridors and large wooden doors. Finally we came upon a set of large wooden doors that had a gold plaque across it stating in large capital letter's 'ELLEN KIROVA – HEADMISTRESS'. The doors were swung open and all three of us silently stepped inside. I found myself standing in-between the two guardian's who had lead me to this office. I clasped my hands behind my back and waited to be address. A few moments passed and no-one spoke or moved. My eyes scanned the room, there was a large antique desk that sat in-front of the large window. To my left was a painting of St Vladimir and to my right was a small door. The door slowly opened an in walked a small, birdlike woman with greying hair and small blue eyes. She sat behind the desk and shuffled several loose papers before she fixed her small eyes on me.

"Do you know why you are here Guardian?" Her voice was scratchy and tired.

"I have no idea." I stated flatly for it was the truth. I was traveling through Montana when I received a call saying that I must attend St Vladimir's immediately.

"Two students escaped from the school today" She looked at her watch "They escaped roughly four hours ago."

"And you called me here because?" I questioned it was not the job of a Guardian to return students to school.

"Because one of the students is very important." She stared at me. "Every one leave." Her voice was suddenly strong and you could not help but obey it. Every one except me left the room. I stood still with my hands clasped behind my back. "Guardian the two students that have left are Dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Was the Princess kidnapped by this Hathaway girl?" My voice stayed flat as I tried to gain all the information I could.

"No they are best friends, have been since they were five. Rose was there when the accident happened that killed all the Dragomir's bar Vasilisa."

"Right. So what so far has been done to recover her?"

"Several Guardians followed them but we lost them in Lewistown. We believe them to still be there."

"What resources do I have at my disposal?" I asked, as my mind was already working through possibilities and what I would do if I was them.

"You can have as many Guardians as we can spare, also unlimited funding" Ellen Kirova stood walked towards me. She strained her neck to look up at me, I mean she must be about 5 foot if that and I am 6 foot 7. That is a long way to look up. Her voice was very quite as she said "It is vital that the Princess is recovered soon and with as little trouble as possible."

"I understand" I stated. "I will start immediately."

"Thank you." Ellen Kirova turned towards her desk and then stopped mid-step. "I am sorry for the loss of your Moroi Guardian Belikov"

"Thank you." I bowed my head out of respect. "I shall contact you when I have news. Also I would like to take two other Guardians on my initial search."

"Of course speak to Alberta and she will give you the Guardian power you require. Please take this file" Elen turned to the desk and picked up a paper folder and handed it to me. "This is every thing we have on record for them, it may help you work out what their next move is"

"Thank you" With that I turned and left the room, my mind was still reeling. I could not firstly understand why two students would want to leave the Academy and secondly why a Princess would stupid as to go with the Dhampir. As I walked down the corridor I flicked through the folder. My eyes scanned a picture of Princess Dragomir, her jade green eyes seemed to leap out of the picture to me. As I studied her eyes I could see the sadness hidden within them. I then continued to flick through the folder, everything I scan read about Vasilisa seemed normal enough. Then I came to a picture of Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, the first thing I noticed was her big dark brown eyes, her hair was a shade or two darker than my own. As I looked into her eyes I knew that I was not going to have an easy time finding them.


	2. Chapter 2

I unfortunatly don't own anything! Please R&R if you can and THANK YOU to every one who has already Read and Reviewed and to those who have already Read - Many thanks Erika-Jayne

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

I sat by the large motel window looking for any sign of a Guardian or two; I nervously tapped my hand on my leg. Lissa slept on the large bed, her hair fanned around her and it looked almost like a halo. I know that running away from one of the safest places for our kind, was not a very clever idea but believe me when I say it was our only one.

Four months ago Lissa, her family and I were in a fatal car accident. When I mean fatal I mean her mother, father and brother died. I should have as well but I walked away with out a scratch, thanks to Lissa. I don't remember the extract details of the accident I just remember thinking 'Oh that was a bit swingy.' Then the car was on it's roof and I could not breathe and I touched my stomach and when I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. I remember screaming for help and then it went all black. This is the point that I would love to tell you that I saw a bright light and angels singing a song just for me. But there was nothing, nothing apart from blackness. Even now as I try and think there is nothing that I can recall other than the blackness. Then through the fading blackness I heard Lissa crying and calling my name. After a few moments I could see her properly and I could breath. I remember sitting up and taking Lissa into my arms.

"Hey Lissa it's okay. I'm here." I made shushing noises as I looked around and saw the devastation before us. "Lissa we need to decide what we are going to tell the Guardians?"

"It's hurts Rose" Lissa said as she held her arm tight to her chest and there were cuts on her face.

"I know but we need to tell the Guardians why I am not hurt and it can't be because you did what ever you did to me."

"Um" At that moment Lissa fainted, I remember not feeling shocked at her fainting, she had just see her family die before her and what ever she had done to me must have drained her.

See Lissa can do things that haven't been seen before or been seen in a long while. She is a special Moroi, though if you look at her grade sheet for St Vald's you will realise she hasn't specialised. I keep telling her there is plenty of time but Lissa thinks there is something wrong with her. If people got hold of Lissa they would do things to her or make her do things that A) she doesn't want to do B) just plain wrong. I am and will always be truly grateful to Lissa for bringing me back and will always protect her till my dying breath.

Sitting in this horrible motel I suddenly realise that this maybe our lives until we both turn eighteen. I have to protect Lissa for the at least the next three years, then the academy can't touch us.

At this moment I can feel Lissa stir, her mind is taking her back to the accident; she can see Eric and Andre. Before I realise I am up out of my chair and have started trying to stir her. Slowly with a few cries she wakes.

"Hey Liss it was only a dream, ok your safe"

"Rose I am on the run from Guardians and sleeping in an old motel bed. I would not call that safe" Lissa smiled.

"Well it's a definition of safe" I shrugged and smiled.

"So" Lissa said sitting up in the bed "What is the plan?"

* * *

><p>"Listen up Guardians" I raised my voice slightly above the general chitchat. Thirteen Guardians slowly stopped talking and looked at me. "My name is Dimitri Belikov, I will be leading you all."<p>

"What are you eighteen?" A voice called from the back of the group.

"I am twenty two and anyone who wants to question my credentials can go and see Headmistress Kirova." I raised an eyebrow and waited for a moment. "Right. These girls escaped right out of the front gate. Can any one add anything further?"

"I can" A man no more than eighteen raised his hand. "Princess Dragomir has the power of compulsion, that's how the managed to get Rufus to open the gate."

"Okay, I can already tell you that Rosemarie is going to be trouble. From her file she is top of all her Guardian classes and apparently has a reputation for violence." I paused, strangely enough I found myself liking this Rosemarie, she seemed feisty and from the reports that Kirova gave me she could definitely give a weaker Guardian a run for his money. "The girls have been out there for eight hours now and initial thoughts were that they had gone to Lewistown. I believe they have gone south. So four of you are going north, four west, four east and myself and one other will go south. Divide up." I stepped forwards through the crowd of Guardians to a small table, on which were walkie-talkies and mobile phones. "Each of you will take one of each. We will keep in contact at all times." A Guardian I recognised as Stan Alto stepped forwards and started handing out the equipment. "There should be no need to use force. As soon as the Hathaway girl sees us and realises she has no escape she will give herself and the Princess up." I smiled "Off you go." As I picked my duster off a nearby chair I turned and said, "So you're with me then Stan, lets go." Sliding on my duster Stan and I walked to my car.

* * *

><p>"So we are just going to keep moving?" Lissa asked<p>

"Yep, only for a short time. Until they have given up and have no idea where to find us."

"But they won't give up. I'm the last Dragomir they will never stop."

"Lissa they may not completely but they will have to put resources elsewhere we can't always be a priority can we!" I smiled hoping that it was true and that a day in the not to distant future we could not worry about what is behind us. Lissa sat quietly for a moment, I knew she was trying very hard to believe me after a few moments she said

"I believe in you Rose and I know you will do what ever it takes to keep us safe" She smiled "Where are we going first?"

"I was thinking Cheyenne." I pulled the map off the television stand

"Where is Cheyenne?" Lissa asked as I unfolded the map "It is there" I pointed on the map

"That's southern Wyoming!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yep, no-one is going to think of looking there." I smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"Um Rose, how are we going to get there, it's like a million miles away from here"

"Well actually I think it's about five hundred and I need you to 'persuade' some one to give us their car" I looked at the map and waited for Lissa to shout and say that it was unethical but there was silence, slowly I looked up.

"Rose, we are both going to have to do things we aren't happy with so what's the point in complaining if it keeps us safe." Lissa shrugged. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible." I replied. Lissa climbed of the bed and started to put on her shoes.

"Lets go then" Lissa smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I unfortunatly don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all of your who have R&R and those who have only read! Many thanks Erika-Jayne.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"Guardian Belikov do you even know where you are going?" Stan asked in a flat tone as I drove along the winding forest road.

"Not really" I replied which was true. I was just working on the basis of what I would do if I kidnapped a Princess. "Though I truly believe they went south." I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel of my beautiful Ford Lincoln Continental.

"I think we should just call in every available Guardian and hit each town and city at a time."

"Stan not only is that a waste of resources, it proves nothing. Also creates lots of eyes for when we retrieve the Princess. Which Kirova does not want." I shook my head, Stan may be older than me in year but in brains he is most certainly below me.

"Well I think this is a waste. Going on your hunch, what good can that do?" Stan folded his arms across his chest like a petulant child. I have to admit that I had no clue where I was going, I was just hoping.

"Guardian Alto, if you want to continue questioning my choices then I will have no choice but to leave you at the side of the road." I stole a glance at Stan and he seemed unmoved "Also tell Headmistress Kirova that you were very difficult and to set you a most uncomfortable assignment." I smirked as Stan slid silently down in his seat. "Thank you." That moment I felt a vibration in my chest, slowly I pulled my mobile from my pocket and flicked it open "Belikov."

"Though you would be interested to know Guardian that Princess Vasilisa's cash card was used in a bank in Laurel" Headmistress Kirova stated.

"How much was drawn?"

"They took two thousand"

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour." I glanced at my watch it was eleven am.

"They must be moving soon" I smiled at Stan who was now sitting bolt upright in his seat staring at me. "Thank you Headmistress. I will call when I have an update for you" With out waiting for a response I clicked the mobile shut.

"They are in Laurel?" Stan questioned

"Not for much longer" I smiled as I pressed my foot down on the accelerator.

"Belikov how did you know they were going to go south?" Stan asked quietly.

"Because that's what I would do." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Liss I know you're tired but we have to get on a human schedule if we are going to fit in." I patted Lissa's arm as we strolled towards a hire car company. "Ready Liss?"<p>

"I guess so." She half smiled.

"You can do it Liss remember we need to put as much distance between us and the school as possible."

"I know Rose, I know" Lissa said quietly. "Right here I go." She half smiled, I could see in her jade eyes that she was tired and it wasn't the 'I could use more sleep tired'. As I watched her cross the car park, the change in her was obvious. She held her shoulder back and her head high. Slowly she pushed the glass door open and was instantly greeted by a short, dark haired young man. I could feel her nerves through the bond. I nervously swallowed. If this plan did not work I had no back up, mainly as I don't believe in plans failing, actually I don't really plan that often. I only have been planning recently as I am the only person who can protect Lissa. As I think about her I can feel the pull that inevitably pulls me into her head.

As I look through Lissa's eyes I can see that the man who greeter her must have been late forties, not the early twenties I initially thought. I could tell that the gentleman was already under compulsion as he had a dreamy look in his eye and Lissa was talking low.

"You have seen everything you need to and you are going to finish up the paper work and get me my car." Lissa smiled.

"Of course Miss Brookes" He smiled and started shuffling papers on his desk. He turned two pieces around and pointed at the sections he wanted Lissa to sign. Lissa smiled and signed. I managed quickly to see that she was using the first name Lisa. I smiled; Lissa was most definitely royal material as she always made thought out choices. Me on the other hand would have chosen a name like Stardust Fairywings. Okay maybe not exactly that but something just as random. She gracefully slid the signed pieces of paper back to him.

"Right Miss Brookes just to confirm. You are hiring the Chevrolet Aveo, four door, with climate control and GPS." He smiled. At that moment whatever unspeakable force let me into Lissa's head then threw me straight back out.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. Fixing my gaze back to the rental centre I waited for Lissa. She left the centre with the man who she compelled into leasing the car to us. A silver car came round the corner and stopped in front of Lissa. She smiled gracefully and lent into the car and spoke briefly to the young boy in the car. He then sped off out of the car park and turned left, he drove a little further up the street then stopped. I smiled. Clever Lissa, she couldn't drive, hell I can just barely drive. So by compelling the driver to park round the corner means I can just jump in and drive, no questions asked. I slowly walked towards the car. As I got closer Lissa joined me.

"Nice choice Liss" I smiled as we came upon the car.

"I chose the plainest one." Lissa smiled. "It has GPS"

"Nice, so when we abandon it they can find it easily." I smiled and opened the door. Lissa climbed in next to me. I took a deep breath and took the key from Lissa.

"Rose, can you actually drive this?" Lissa's voice was quite and I could feel her uncertainty. I quickly scanned the inside of the car, built in sat nav – perfect, climate control – brilliant and it is an automatic.

"Lissa it will be fine, admittedly it maybe a little bumpy to start off with but I should soon have it down." I smiled and winked at her, through the bond I felt her relax and her faith in me practically shouted at me.

"Have you actually had any lessons?" Lissa arched an eyebrow.

"A few um Eric thought it might be useful." I looked away from her; I could feel her sadness at the mention of her father. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone as your father said he could get in to trouble."

"That makes sense" Lissa shrugged. "Cheyenne here we come" She smiled.

I turned the ignition and the car roared to life.

* * *

><p>As we made our way in Laurel, Montana I knew that we were so close now. I smiled to myself as I pulled the car into a parking lot.<p>

"What's the plan Belikov?" Stan asked as we stepped out of the car.

"We look around, see if we can see them." I pulled on a pair pale blue Ray Bans.

"Is that it?" Stan said aggressively.

"Yep." I smiled. "We don't know where they are so we need to look." I sighed. "I will go this way" I pointed to the way out of town. "And you take that way." I pointed to the centre of Laurel. "Call if you find anything"

"Yes Guardian" Stan said, he then turned promptly on his heels and went into the town.

I knew that I would have to try to blend in but seeing that I was gifted with being six foot seven. As I walk I tie my mid-length dark brown hair into a tight ponytail as the base of my neck. After a few more steps I came upon an old motel, I walked across the forecourt and knocked on the glass window. A young woman, who was chewing gum and wearing a top that was a little too small for her said

"How can I help you honey?"

"Were you working last night?"

"Nope but if your looking for someone I'm sure I can help" She blew a bubble in her chewing gum.

"Have you seen this girl?" I pulled a picture of Rosemarie from my pocket. The woman looked at it for a moment and said with a dreamy look.

"I am not too sure. I mean someone who looked like her left this morning. But I can't say for certain." I rolled my eyes, I was seriously starting to hate compulsion especially when it is being controlled by two fifteen year olds.

"Can you try really hard for me it's important that I find her" I said not hiding the urgency in my voice.

"Of course sugar" She took a deep breath. "I started at nine, didn't see them then. Hold on." She tapped her thin finger to her dry lips. "She wasn't on her own and she had that beautiful hair of her tied up."

"Which way were they headed?"

"That way to the bank." She pointed towards the centre of the town.

"Thank you" I said as I turned and ran towards the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, you can't imagine how happy I am that people like my little FanFic. . . so on with the important bit - I own nothing. Thank you once again for your reviews and I hope that you continue to like it. Many thanks Erika-Jayne. xxx

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four.<span>

Ok I am not the best driver in the world; I'm not even good. After jerking our way out of Laurel and managing to avoid any collisions as we made our way on to the I-90, I was starting to get the hang of things. I hoped.

"Lissa I can't concentrate if you keep laughing at me" I groaned.

"I can't help it Rose, not only is your driving very bad, but you face is funny." Lissa smothered another laugh.

"Well we didn't get very far with our lessons." I checked my mirrors. "Anyway we have about seven more hours of driving to go so I think I will improve."

"I know you will Rose, I know you can do anything you want to." Lissa picked at the edge of her jumper. "What is the plan Rose? Are we going to spend the next few years staying only a few nights in one place?" I could feel her worry though our bond. I took a deep breath and said.

"Honestly Liss I don't know, no-one wrote a book telling runaways what to do." I tapped the steering wheel. "I guess we get as far away from Montana as possible then live a few months at a time in different places."

"That sounds nice." Lissa smiled and I could feel her faith in me. "Were are we going after Cheyenne?"

"I was thinking Mexico but if I was one of the Guardians after us I would immediately think Mexico" Lissa nodded in agreement. "So I was thinking we have two options, somewhere really crowded or somewhere really empty?" Lissa sat for a moment in silence and thought.

"I think somewhere empty just for the moment." Lissa smiled.

"In that case you have a choice of Louisiana, Mississippi or Alabama" I signalled and changed lanes, really rather smoothly I thought.

"I have to go with Mississippi." Lissa smiled weakly. As I glanced at her I noticed a sweat breaking out on her pale forehead. Her skin was paler than usual and her jade eyes were dull.

"Liss are you ok? What's the matter?" I asked panicked.

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied her voice sounding tired now as well.

"Oh Liss how long has it been since you last fed?" I mentally chastised myself for completely forgetting.

"About two days, possibly three." Lissa stated flatly.

"Shit!" I shouted and hit the wheel "How could I forget"

"Rose it is okay, I'll be fine." Lissa lent towards me and rested her head on the seat.

"Just sleep and I will try and think of something. Anything" I said as Lissa closed her eyes and sighed. Taking my attention back to the road completely I knew I had several hours to come up with a solution that doesn't involve violence, which sucked as I am so good at violence.

* * *

><p>Standing in the glass office of Robert Cruz, I knew that they had been here, I checked my watch, it was three pm. They could be anywhere by now, I knew I would be if I was them. I have to find out what direction to take otherwise I would be driving around like a headless chicken.<p>

"Sir could you tell me if you rented a car to this girl?" I again held out a picture of Rosemarie.

"No never seen her in my life." He responded with out even a hesitation.

"Sir it is very important that I find her. She needs to be at home."

"Like I said Mr. . ."

"Belikov" I replied.

"Mr Belikov I have not seen let alone rent a car to that girl."

"Right." I forced the picture into my duster pocket more forcefully than I should have but I was seriously running out of options now. "Thank your for you time today Mr Cruz and sorry for disturbing your working day." I shook the gentleman's hand and turned to leave the office. Just as I was about to step out of the office I could not believe I had been so stupid. Rose would not have been the one renting the car, she looks older than fifteen but she would not be able to stop him from asking for identification. It would have been the Princess. "Sorry Mr Cruz. Did you by any chance see this girl?" I pulled Princess Vasilisa's photograph from my duster pocket. He looked at it for a moment and said,

"Yes I rented a car to her this morning, she drove it off about half past eleven." Mr Cruz smiled.

"Fantastic. Could I have a look at her documents and rental agreement please." I could not stop beaming. Yet I could not help but think that the Princess was not as innocent as I initially thought. Robert looked in his desk draw and after a few moments pulled out several pieces of paper.

"Here we are, Miss Lisa Brookes, 21 years old." He read "She rented the Chevrolet Aveo."

"Could I have the licence number to give to the police?" I asked – even though the licence number will go straight to each Guardian in my team.

"No need the car has a GPS tracker." Robert smiled.

"Mr Cruz you are brilliant."

Robert asked me to follow him, which I did willingly; I could not believe the girls and especially Rosemarie would make a mistake as obvious as this one. I would never have rented a car with GPS. We made our way though the main showroom and behind a white door, there were at least fifteen computers.

"Sam, can you check the position on this car please." Robert handed over the piece of paper. Sam typed several commands into the computer and suddenly – like in films a map came up and a dot flashed. "There is the car." Sam looked smug, I don't condone violence – though I do make my living out of the possibility that I may need to be violent – but some one who looks that smug for doing their job deserves a smack.

"So they are travelling south on the I-90?" I asked.

"Yes." Robert replied. I flicked open my mobile and called Stan.

"I know where they are." Flicking it shut I turned to Robert and said. "Can you monitor them please, also call me if they stop or change direction." I scribbled my number on a scrap of paper that I found in my back pocket.

"Of course Mr Belikov." Robert said with a smile. "Good luck." Robert took the piece of paper and I turned for the door.

Running across the car park I reached my car the same time Stan did.

"We need all of us on the I-90." I stated as I opened the door.

"I will get calling." Stan pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Liss, Liss wake up." I said quietly<p>

"Are we there yet?" her voice groggy from sleep.

"No, we are in Casper Wyoming. I kinda needed a break." I smiled. "I have been driving non stop for four and a half hours."

"Wow, how far from Cheyenne are we?"

"Um two hours possibly a little more." I smiled. "Lets get out the car and stretch."

"Fine" Lissa said with a groan. I could tell through the bond that walking was the last thing she wanted to do but I knew she had to do it other wise she might give in to the blood lust. Now the blood lust isn't like you see in Hollywood movies and TV shows all it means is that Lissa won't be able to think about anything other than blood but more importantly she will become weak so we that she may not be able to feed if it is offered to her.

"What's with the hat?" Lissa asked. I was wearing a grey beanie hat with my hair tucked up underneath it and only a small amount showing from the front.

"Firstly I found it in the trunk and actually quite liked it, secondly I am going to be the one the big bad Guardians are going focus on so I need to cover up what makes me, me. And as I don't have your compulsion people will remember me!" I smiled.

"That is very true." Lissa then beamed at me and said "Fancy going shopping?"

"Sure" I smiled back as I linked arms with her.

* * *

><p>After driving for and hour I received a call from Robert saying that the car had been still for the past half an hour.<p>

"Where is it?" I asked as I sped along the I-90.

"In a place called Casper the I-25 runs right through it"

"Thank you Robert. Let me know if they start moving again" I stated as in then flicked the phone shut. Turning to Stan I said "Casper, Wyoming."

"What are they doing there?" he asked.

"That is a very good question." I replied. As I thought I tried to figure out what the girls were thinking. Maybe they were slightly dim and had no idea how to fall off the face of the earth or maybe they did know but were toying with us first. Either way I knew in a few short hours the Princess would be on her way home as for Rosemarie Hathaway I was uncertain to what her fate maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You have been so lovely and kinda given me a reason to continue this. So a HUGE THANK YOU to you guys! Also a BIG THANK YOU to every one who has read but not reviewed thank you guys you also help to keep me writing this! Anyway i do not own anything! Many THANKS and KISSES Erika-Jayne.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

"Hey look at this!" I shouted across the store, while holding up a pair of ripped jeans.

"Suits you" Lissa smiled as she went back to looking through the t-shirts. I scanned the room, four woman, two men and one baby. No obvious threats. I crossed the room and stood next to Lissa. She still looked pale and clammy.

"Liss are you sure your okay to carry on, I mean we can go on to Cheyenne if you want?"

"No I fine Rose. Um I was thinking." I could feel Lissa's uncertainty through the bond. "I think we should get some fake Id's and change our names. I mean our names kind of give us away." Lissa smiled nervously, I laughed and bumped her with my shoulder, gently.

"You know what Liss you are a genius." I could not believe that I had not thought about it before Lissa, I mean I spend most of my life on the wrong side of the tracks so why should I not think of fake id's. "Um Liss do you think you can do them well enough to stand up to close examination?"

"Possibly, maybe. I mean I can do as good a job as I can but then I can just use compulsion on people if they need to look at them closely." Lissa shrugged, I could not believe we had been out of the academy for just over a day and Lissa was talking about magic and compulsion with out a second thought.

"I think it might be best to make us slightly older, I mean like seventeen. So then if I do get pulled over by police on the interstate, I won't get arrested." I smiled.

"Rose you would get arrested whether you had the fake id or not" Lissa laughed.

"True" I shrugged "But better to be safe than sorry." Lissa and I could not help but laugh out loud. I could tell though the bond that she was actually quite happy at the moment, a little nervous of all the people around but she knew that I was watching everyone and everything. Which I was, though as I wandered around I realized that a pack of Strigoi would be kinder than Guardians. Now I don't know whether you're aware but Strigoi are Moroi's or Humans or Dhampir's who have either chosen 'to go to the dark side', sorry couldn't resist. Or they are made, in the same way you see in the movies, an exchange of blood. Strigoi's can't go out in the sun and if they are Moroi's they loose their magic. Strigoi would be kinder than Guardians because the Guardian's will drag me back to St Vlad's and then I will have to suffer a lecture by Kirova who will probably say 'Even though it was Eric's wish for you to Princess Vasilisa's Guardian, after the stunt you pulled I have no choice but to make you a blood whore' Well actually they aren't really called 'Blood Whore's' they are called feeders. They are the ones the Moroi's feed from, as the name suggests. Anyway I kept scanning the room and kept tabs on everyone and everything. As I walked through the shoes I realized something that I should have know ages ago and it consisted of three little letters.

* * *

><p>As we pulled off the I-25, I followed the signs straight to the Mall. I could not help but have a feeling of anticipation glide through my body. I flexed my hand on the steering wheel and rolled my shoulders. I knew that if Rosemarie went to this much effort to get the Princess out of the Academy, she most definitely won't give up easily.<p>

"Guardians we are coming up to their position. Those in the area get ready." Stan said into the walkie-talkie. Four other voice's replied

'Copy'

Stan turned and smiled at me, I could see that he was full of anticipation as well; I just hoped that he would under estimate Rosemarie. Before I could question him a voice cut through on the radio,

"Belikov come in."

I nodded at Stan who replied.

"Go ahead"

"It's Alberta, we are about fifteen minutes behind you. The pilot will get us as close as possible but we can't draw attention to you or us."

"Agreed." Stan replied.

"Belikov, I have been told to tell you that you are to detain Miss Hathaway while we wait for appropriate transportation. The Princess will be taken by helicopter to the Academy."

"Clear" Stan replied as he rolled his eyes. After a few moments it was clear that there wasn't going to be any further communication Stan placed the radio on the floor of the footwell. "Belikov" Stan's tone was serious.

"Yes Guardian"

"I have taught Rose and she is dangerous even when she isn't fighting to save some one. I mean I wouldn't have marked her at the top of my class if she wasn't good."

"I understand" I replied slowly, Stan's speech confirming everything I had already thought about Rosemarie.

"Belikov do not under estimate her. She will fight her ass off." Stan stated flatly. At that moment my mobile started to vibrate in my chest pocket, sliding it out and flicking it open in one smooth motion I said.

"Belikov."

"It's Robert" I knew what he was going to say. "They are on the move."

"Which direction?" I snapped.

"East on the I-25" Robert replied. I said nothing and slammed the phone shut.

"Stan they are on the move. This maybe more public than expected."

* * *

><p>"Lissa stick with me girl" I smiled as I patted her leg. "See my driving has improved." I wiggled my eyebrows, which thankfully this made her laugh. I sighed; I didn't know how long she would be able to stave off the blood lust.<p>

"Rose" Lissa's voice was quite. "Where are we?"

"We are on the I-25." I stated trying to remember all the directions without having to ask Lissa to navigate. I checked my mirrors.

"Shit!" I shouted.

"What, what's the matter?" Panic screamed at me through the bond.

"I think we are being followed and rather quickly." I pressed down on the accelerator.

"Remember try and not draw attention to us." Lissa slowly said.

"I'll try" I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Belikov the car is in sight. I don't think they have seen us . . . No they have they have sped up, Shit" Stan shouted.<p>

I increased my speed slightly and managed to stay behind them, slowly I flashed my lights and pointed to the hard shoulder, I didn't expect them to actually do it but they did. I was still uncertain that they would be this compliant all the time. Yet as I pulled in behind them they sat still in the car. As I stepped out of the car I pulled my duster off the back seat and pulled it on, I turned to Stan and said,

"Rosemarie will more than likely be the one who is driving, I will take her if you can secure the Princess"

Stan stayed silent and nodded, we both walked to the car and as I bent down to look inside, I could not help but say

"Chyort voz'mi"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your wonderfully kind reviews - i don't own anything - so sit back and enjoy the next chapter. Many thanks Erika-Jayne.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6.<span>

"Chyort voz'mi" Which is Russian for "Damn it! Oh Shit" not my best use of Russian I have to admit. Yet it was the only way I could express my annoyance. For when I looked in the car, it was not the two people I was after. After gaining my composure I said.

"Could you step out of the car please miss?"

A short, dark haired woman stepped out of the car and looked at me.

"Is this your car?" I asked flatly.

"Yes sir it is." Replied with a smile, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I knew it was a wasted question but I had to ask it anyway.

"Yes sir" She smiled again.

"Can I take your name and social security number please?" I tried to smile as I took the woman's information. "Thank you. You can carry on your way now."

"Thank you sir." She smiled as she headed back to the car. I turned and sat straight in my car. After a few moments Stan joined me, he did not say anything but I could see out the corner of my eye that he was looking very annoyed. I tried to think but all I wanted to do was to break something and if Stan spoke it would more than likely to be him. Through the tensioned silence came the crackle of the walkie-talkie.

"Belikov do you read me?"

Stan held the radio out to me, I took it and said, "I read you."

"Good. Have you got the girls?" Alberta asked, I sighed.

"No they switched cars." I ran my hand over my hair. "I need you to do a check on a Sandra Regent. Social security number three, six, nine" I paused. "Three, Three" I sighed. "Seven, two, five eight."

"Sure I will get back to you as soon as I have something."

"Thank you Alberta."

I handed the walkie-talkie back to Stan and stared out of the window, trying to think of what they would do now or rather what I would have done.

* * *

><p>"Rose this is the third car we have taken in four hours" Lissa moaned as we climbed in to a burgundy Toyota.<p>

"I know but I have to make sure that the Guardians won't find us." I flatly stated, I was getting tired too, but I had to keep going for Lissa's sake. "I promise no more changing cars. Okay." I smiled.

"Okay." Lissa sighed, "Where are we headed?"

"A little place called Valentine, Nebraska" I smiled.

"Valentine?" Lissa questioned.

"Yep." I started the car and eased into traffic. "Good news is we will be there in about an hour."

"Good" Lissa said quietly.

"Liss I am still thinking about how we are going to solve the whole feeding thing."

"I know you are Rose" Lissa placed her head onto the back of the car seat and shut her eyes. Now here's the thing Feeders can be a human or a Dhampir, problem is some people – especially those with addictive personalities – become addicted to the rush of a Moroi bite. My biggest fear is becoming a blood whore, which is highly likely seeing that before I ran away I wasn't really the quite and study sort of person, I was more of the violence first then if any one can talk ask the questions. So even though I kick ass or rather kicked ass, in Guardian combat technique class, which was taught by Stan. He was and is, I expect still a douche. Anyway I guess what I am going to have to do is face my fear head on and do what must be done. To protect and make sure Lissa survives at all costs. I look across at her and I can see she if fading fast. She is clammier than she was before and her breathing had become shallow. "Stick with me Lissa we will be in Valentine soon." I placed my hand on hers and patted it gently.

* * *

><p>"Belikov, we can't sit here all day. You need to think of something and fast." Stan said with frustration.<p>

"Stan I don't need you to tell me that." I practically shouted. I can get annoyed a fast as any other man, the only difference is that I am a trained killer and I can't afford to loose it. I turned to face Stan "These girls a clever than we could have anticipated. Twice they have got away from us, twice. Now that is unacceptable don't you agree Stan" I kept my voice low and deep. "I am trying to think where they went next. So far I believe they either went South towards Cheyenne and Mexico or they have gone West towards Twin Falls, Idaho."

"What makes you think that? They could have gone anywhere?"

"Because that is what I would do." I smiled. "Yet these girls are different, they are working on instinct and so far they are doing an excellent job of staying away from us"

"You sound like you admire them" Stan mumbled.

"Oh I do Stan I do, can you think of one other person who has A) successfully got themselves and a royal out of any academy. B) Avoided capture for just over twenty four hours and counting."

"Um" Stan sat there for a moment "Okay so I can't think of anyone else."

"Exactly" I shouted. "No amount of training has prepared you or I for this. We teach them how to defend themselves and their Moroi but this shows what Moroi and Dhampir's can achieve when they work together." I smiled. "Which is why we need to be careful and think about step we are going to take."

If you had told me last year 'Guardian Belikov, you are going to be sent to capture two girls who have escaped from the Academy in Montana' I would have told you that it was easy and that I would have them returned to you in a matter of hours. But as I sit on the hard shoulder of the I-25 – where I have been for that last two hours – I realise that I could not have underestimate them any more if I had tried. I only graduated four years ago and in that time I gained and lost a Moroi. Though currently I won't dwell on it for it won't do me any good, as I need to focus on catching the Princess and the Hathaway girl. Cutting through my thoughts came the vibration of my mobile phone.

* * *

><p>"Liss, I have one more favour to ask of you" I smiled as I pulled the car into a parking space.<p>

"Yes Rose?" Her voice was weak.

"We need a room for two nights." I patted her hand again. Her Jade green eyes fluttered open briefly and then shut. "Come on Liss you only need to do this one thing, then I will get you some blood and then you can sleep." I could feel how tired she was through the bond. I now could not stop the feeling of panic that was rising up through my stomach. "Come Liss."

"Okay Rose." She forced her eyes open and pushed herself into a sitting position. "I will do it now." She smiled slightly.

"Thank you" I whispered. Lissa slowly opened the door and stepped on to the car park. She wobbled slightly but managed to hang onto the door. After a few calming breathes she headed towards the reception. I watched her intently and after a few moments I felt the familiar feeling of being pulled in.

"Hello, I would like a room for two nights" Lissa said her voice considerably stronger than it was in the car.

"Are you over eighteen miss. I can't rent a room to a minor." The young boy smiled.

"I understand." Lissa said softly as she looked into his eyes. After a moment the boy got the typical, 'ohhh tell me what to do oh great one' look and Lissa said. "You will process my room as you have seen all the identification you need. My name is," Lissa paused "Sophie Laine and I am tall with cropped black hair."

"Yes" the boy replied softly. He then turned around and took a key from the rack and handed to her. "There you are Miss Laine room forty five."

"Thank you" Lissa smiled, took the key and walked off, that moment I was thrown out of her head. As I looked across at the boy he just stared for a moment into thin air and then shook his head.

I followed her to our room. She stumbled briefly at the door and I managed to catch her in time, though it did scare the life out of me. "Okay Liss lets get you inside." I kicked the door open with my foot as I supported Lissa with my arms. Placing her onto the bed I saw that she was nearing the edge of Blood Lust, the point where if she didn't get blood she wouldn't be able to take it. "Liss, Liss" I said, she looked at me. "You need blood and quickly, please take it from me." I scooped my hair to one side and bent my head to expose my neck.

"But Rose you said you said you would rather die and become a feeder." Lissa said on the verge of tears.

"Yes but that was then and this is now. So bite me already!" I stated. Then as if she could not hold back any longer Lissa lent towards my neck, my heart was racing in fear. I could feel her desire through the bond and it didn't make me feel any better. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the bite. It came and it hurt, I cried out in pain but it only lasted a moment. It was then replaced by a feeling that I can only describe as wonderful. It slowly spread through my body and it felt like pure pleasure. I chastised myself for letting myself enjoy the feeling; I had to remember that I was doing a job and that I was to make sure Lissa survived but it did feel so nice.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything and with fear of repeating myself! Thank you to all of you, this story would not be continuing at the pace it is if you did not sound so eager. So thank you. Many thanks Erika-Jayne

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Driving back to Casper I tried to make my body relax, I had so much adrenaline rushing round my system I knew I had to force myself to relax before I A) punched some one B) punched Stan. Speaking of Stan he was relaxed in his seat staring out of the window, I can only guess what he was thinking but I assumed it had something to do with me. Which I could understand, if it was the other way round I would think – whose this guy coming in thinking he can do what all the others can't, I have at least ten years more experience than this guy. Blar blar blarh, in my defence I will say only this. I passed every year at the academy with the highest score. Then I graduated with the highest recorded score in all Academy history. You may think that is all very impressive but you have no field experience. Yes I do, I don't have six Molnija marks for nothing and they mean that I have killed six Strigoi. I could not imagine being one of those, those things. You have no soul and no hope. I could not live without either of those but Strigoi have no love, not for anything or anyone. You see all the people you love as walking snacks and you would not hesitate ripping their throats out for a five-minute fix. A ringing of a mobile phone cuts though my thoughts.

"Stan Alto" He barked into the phone. "Headmistress Kirova. Of course. . . We aren't sure." She obviously raised her voice at this point as Stan winced slightly. "Of course I will tell Belikov now." Stan looked at me. "Yes, thank you Headmistress. Goodbye"

"What do you need to tell me?" I groaned.

"We are to go back to the academy and explain why we lost them." Stan said without looking me in the eye.

"Ahh" I said with a smile. "You mean I have to explain why I lost them" Stan said nothing and just sat still. I sighed; it was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>The motel bed was comfier than I thought would be and as I settled down to sleep, I looked across at Lissa who was currently sleeping peacefully. I fortunately was asleep as soon as my head hit the worn pillow. I was uncertain to how much time had passed before I was unwilling pulled from my own dream about a tall dark stranger who looked remarkably like Johnny Depp – and in to a nightmare, for a moment I was disorientated. Then I realised I was in Lissa's head this was her dream. Okay I have to be honest I was freaking out a little bit this had never happened before I mean I have been pulled into her head before but not while she was sleeping. I was fully aware of myself within Lissa's body. Slowly I mustered all the courage I could and I looked around. Before us was the mangled wreckage of what used to be a Land Rover. It was on it's roof. Now I don't know what the police found but as I looked at the front of the Landie it looked like it had driven straight into something that flipped it over. I tried to move and look at it more closely but Lissa walked the other way. 'Thanks Liss' I groaned. Then I heard it a voice calling Lissa's name, well screaming it actually. Lissa slowly limped towards the side of the four by four. As she knelt down I recognised the voice, it was mine. 'That can't be my voice. I don't remember shouting for you. I just remember seeing my blood then passing out' I could feel panic building up in Lissa, the alternative me shouted "Lissa are you okay? are you hurt? Is there anyone around?"<p>

"Rose I don't know" Lissa said through tears.

"Lissa what ever you do don't come in here, it's not," I shouted then my alternative me's voice got weak "Safe, you have to be safe."

I swallowed nervously as I assumed I was dead now. It's a very scary feeling seeing your own death, though little did I know that it was what followed that was the scary part.

"Oh Rose you can't die, you can't" Lissa shouted as she fell to her knees. Suddenly I felt a wave of certainty and calm wash over her. Drying her eyes she knelt onto all fours and climbed through the window of the vehicle. 'Lissa what are you doing, did you not listen to me!' I shouted though I knew it was not going to make any difference. Watching I saw Lissa climb over several shattered pieces of glass and then she knelt by my side. She briefly glanced around and saw her brother, Andre lying motionless with his eyes open, staring at her. She whimpered the grabbed a piece of cloth and used it to move several pieces of glass. Throwing the glass behind her she then moved and knelt by my head. Even in death I still looked annoyed. I could not help but smile at that thought, which I know is probably wrong or something but hey it's not like I died permanently and anyway I'm talking about myself so surely that can't be wrong? Anyway Lissa managed to pull me out of the vehicle and had laid me on my back.

"Okay, come on Rose. You can't leave me. You can't I don't know what I would do without you." Lissa cried, she then placed both her hands on me. One flat near my heart the other on my stomach. She was mumbling something that I could not make out, even though I was in her head. Boy, I could feel her emotions though, she was pleading and hoping and loving and begging all at the same time, as I looked at Lissa's hands they were different. Not glowing or anything but they looked blurred at the edges, like I couldn't focus on them properly. After a few more minutes he hands had completely blurred and there was a sound like a low humming or buzzing happening around us. 'Liss what's going on? I don't like it!' Then the noise stopped and the alternative dead me was not longer dead. I could see my chest rising and falling.

"Come on Rose. Stay with me please" Lissa said through fresh tears.

The alternative me sat up and pulled Lissa into a tight embrace. That was when I saw it, behind my left shoulder, as I was sitting on the floor were the perfect Dragomir's. Eric, Rhea and Andre, they looked unharmed but a little faded. As I studied them I saw a black line, like smoke drifting from me to them. Then Eric said something I could not hear but I lip read it ok.

"Be careful Shadow kissed one." He then smiled and disappeared.

That moment non-dream Lissa screamed, I was pulled straight out of her head and back in to the Motel. It took me a few moments to adjust but when I did went straight to Lissa's beside and started shaking her violently.

"Lissa. Lissa wake up" Her screaming quietened to a soft whimper and I said "You aren't at the accident anymore."

"Mum, Dad, Andre"

"Lissa wake up you aren't there anymore" I pleaded with her, as her eye lids fluttered open and her eyes fixed on me.

"Oh Rose, I saw it all again" I perched on the side of her bed and placed my arm around her.

"I know I saw it with you" I sighed and smoothed her hair.

"Really"

"Yes and I will be with you until the end of time" I smiled gently.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay peeps, i am hoping to do a chapter a week, maybe more - it's just work is manic at the moment. Anyway as you know I don't own anything. Please R&R many thanks Erika-Jayne.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

As I pulled my car in to the grounds of St Vladimir's, four guardians surrounded me. "Voz'mi" again not the best use of Russian. When I climbed out of the car,

"Guardian Belikov if you could come with us." A woman who I had not met previously stated.

"Of course" I smiled and bowed my head slightly as a mark of respect. The three other Guardians surrounded me as we walked towards the main building. I could not help but feel that I was being treated like a criminal, which was an experience I would have never expected to feel. We walked the halls and I knew that we were headed straight to Headmistress Kirova. I mentally rolled my eyes. As expected we came upon the large wooden doors with the gold plaque.

"Wait here" the female Guardian stated flatly.

"Yes" I replied, I took this opportunity to straighten my black t-shirt and re-tie my hair. I could not believe that I was being chastised for getting further than any other Guardian could. Several silent moments passed then the woman returned and said

"You can enter now" She held the door open for me. I entered the room and sitting behind the large desk was Ellen Kirova, she had a stern look on her face. Upon her desk were several pieces of paper.

"Guardian Belikov am I correct in believing that you graduated top of your class and also completed the Guardian trials with the highest score in the Academy's history." I dipped my head slightly in conformation of her statement. "Then Guardian Belikov please explain why you have not returned the Princess to us?"

I took a moment of silence to form my answer, the last thing I wanted to do was to say the first think that came to mind. Mainly as it was mostly swear words.

"Headmistress. All I have done, I did with the intention of recovering the Princess. Unfortunately I was not advised of her and the Hathaway girl's determination not to come back to the Academy. I have to give Miss Hathaway her due she most definitely paid attention in her classes and her application of technics is very impressive." I smiled slightly; I knew I should not have been talking so admiringly of her but what she did and is currently doing, no other student has ever been that successful.

"You sound like you condone this sort of behavior" Headmistress Kirova remarked.

"Of course I don't." I tired not to sigh. "Headmistress I have done exceptionally well in the circumstances and I feel the results you expected were not only unrealistic but completely unachievable." I shrugged. "Headmistress, I agree that if they were any other student I could have them both back at the Academy before now but the Princess and this Hathaway girl are not the average student."

"These just sound like excuses Guardian Belikov." She then rolled her eyes and tutted. It took all myself control not to stake her then and there. Obviously I would not do that for it A) would make me Strigoi and B) it required effort, which currently I did not have. "Guardian Belikov, in your honest opinion why do you think Rose is so good at escaping from you?"

"Firstly I believe the information in the folder you gave me was not sufficient enough for me to understand her. Secondly I believe that they were planning to leave long before they actually did and finally I truly believe they had assistance."

"From who?" A voice behind me questioned, I knew that the man was behind me before he spoke. You may wonder how, remember I have years of training behind me. I felt the slight change in temperature and the smallest amount of breeze both were a result of the door being opened and closed. I could also tell that the man was about five foot ten, thinner than a man of his fortyish years should be.

"Prince Dashkov, I would like you to meet Guardian Belikov." Headmistress said as she walked towards the man now identified as a Prince. Slowly I turned and saw that my initial assessment of him was correct. He had jade green eyes and jet-black hair. I could imagine that he was once very attractive to members of the opposite sex.

"Glad to meet you Guardian Belikov." Prince Dashkov extended his hand.

"And you Prince Dashkov" I dipped my head in respect as I shook his hand.

"Forget the titles in here Guardian, call me Victor" He smiled brightly. I nodded again. "Sorry for interrupting Ellen. I just have a few questions and some information for our young Guardian here." Victor took a seat in front of the wooden desk.

"Do not worry about the interruption." Ellen said smiling. I had a feeling if anyone else had barged in like that she would have given a different reaction.

"Guardian Belikov."

"Please call me Dimitri"

"Unlike me you have earned you title of Guardian so I will continue." He smiled as smooth, 'don't argue with me smile'. I smiled back but I can assure you that from that moment onwards I did not want to spend more time than was necessary in the same room as that man. "Guardian Belikov, I could not help but over hear that you believe they may have had help?"

"I believe that it is possible, as two academy students could not have lost me. They knew what they were doing." I folded my arms behind my back.

"How much do you know about Vasilisa and Rose?" Victor asked though I had a feeling he knew how much I knew.

"A little but I do not believe it is enough." I smiled, Victor looked at Headmistress Kirova and his face became serious.

"Guardian Belikov, what I am about to tell you can not leave this room." Victors voice was quite. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I do." I frowned; I suddenly did not know where this conversation was going.

"Four hours before their escape Rose and Vasilisa were seen leaving the forest on the south side of the Academy. Students quite often go in to the forest to drink or practice their earth or air element magic. Anyway that is not the point." Victor smiled. "Vasilisa left the forest and went straight to the Mori dorm. Rose on the other hand continued a conversation."

"Does this actually have any relevance? Who were they with?" I again found myself trying very hard not to roll my eyes or sigh.

"They were seen with Sonya Karp, a teacher here at our fine Academy." Victor smiled triumphantly. "Also it is common knowledge that she has a very strong gift for compulsion and she is known not to be her right mind recently. I am very sure Rose's powers of persuasion would have got Sonya to help."

I stood silently for a moment as I thought over what Victor had said. Yes I can believe that the Hathaway girl could get people to do what she wanted as all anyone has to do is look at her school record, ignoring the black marks but you can see she is a very intelligent teenager.

"What is your opinion Guardian Belikov?" Victor asked impatiently.

"I think we need to speak to Ms Karp and soon" I smiled.


End file.
